Sin,Riku,Gallade The Destiny of Brokenvoir
by SmashSin
Summary: A Gardevoir missing memoires of her family Death of the murderous robots of the person leader Rai of the top Heika gang called Malice. Her friend Gallade set off to retread her memoires back but… the mysteries are still untold of her own family ritual.
1. Introduction Riku

**The Introduction)**

**(Riku)** Years ago of my family every female Gradevoir Generations to hold the royal family sword called EFE Sword that's represents Emotion of the sword core. The outside of the core represents Feelings and the blade part that's represents Embrace that's what human trainers called us. The purpose of used this sword is to protect the family and other living Pokémon from danger. But my mother is the protector and I'm next. Then my mother got killed in front of my eyes by group of robotic gang came and destroy my family's homes and killed them all! My cousins, friends all dead and the guy in black who killed my mother went up to me and push me almost the edge of the cliff I was a Kirlia at the time and have no strength to fight back and I have no choice to survive I took a deep breath and fall the tip of the edge and I was not scared. The endless fall stopped and when woke up as a gradevoir it happened.


	2. Chapter 1 Riku's Broken Memories

**Chapter One) Riku's Broken Memory**

Five days later, when Riku woke up, she have no idea or what she did and started talking to herself.

**(Riku)** err… (She looks around) Where am I?

(She doesn't know who she is then later when she turns around she saw blade Pokémon coming toward her.)

**(Gallade)** I finally I found you! It's been five days you were missing, when I saw your place got destroyed I didn't seen anyone, not even one! I was worried about you! What happen?!

**(Riku)** Who are you? (She stares at Gallade)

**(Gallade)** What!? You don't know me?! We know each other for since we are little Riku do you remember? (He started to get confused)

**(Riku)** "Riku" Who is Riku?

**(Gallade)** That your name silly. (He smiled)

**(Riku)** My name is Riku?

**(Gallade)** YES! You don't remember your own name.

(When she don't remember anything. The only thing she remembers is the part when she fell the tip of the edge.)

**(Riku)** What did me running away from? (She talks to herself)

**(Gallade)** Err… Riku are u ok?

(When Gallade stared at Riku he worries about her thinking like that.)

**(Riku)** I have to find the answer! (She starts walking away from him)

**(Gallade)** Hello! Did you forget who I am!?

**(Riku) ** (She turns around) Err…. No I don't know you

(When Gallade hear what she said; His tears came in sadness)

**(Gallade)** Why?! (He cried) why u don't remember me!? We played games with friends and family together I even go to the same school as you as classmates at kindergarten.

**(Riku)** "Friends"?... "Family"? I'm sorry. "She talked softly.

(Riku walk away from the blade Pokémon.)

**(Gallade)** (He closed his eyes and tears start falling) Fine! But remember I always be there with you!

(Even she forgets who he is! Gallade is always there for her then Gallade left with tears and Riku starts walking by herself to find the answer and it been hours then found a Mysterious Cave. She went inside.)

**(Riku)** Hello!? Anyone there?! (She yelled through the cave.)

(Zubats scatted everywhere and a loud roar came rumble the cave when she saw a green dragon Pokémon coming towards her and grab her and it roared at Riku and starts squeezing her.)

**(Riku)** Let…Me…GO! You bastard! "She yelled.

(She tries to struggle but the Green Dragon Pokémon got very angry and starts squeezing more hard.)

**(Riku)** Help!! I can't breathe! (In a suffocating voice)

(The Moment the green dragon Pokémon opens its mouth to eat her! and She started to faint and the moment she saw the blade Pokémon starts rushing to save her!)

**(Gallade)** "Take This MotherFucker!" Psycho Cut! "He yelled.

(Green Dragon Pokémon didn't noticed the incoming and it hit arms and Riku slipped off and falling and Gallade catch her but she fainted and Gallade did the sand-attack and hits Rayquaza eyes when Gallade looked up of falling rocks he jump of each falling rocks to get to the top where the exit is but the cave is starting to collapsed and he started running as fast as he could before they get crushed and Riku woke up and she stared at Gallade eyes.)

**(Riku's Mind)** _"Your eyes are familiar..."_

(Riku remembered him when the first time they met as Ralts under the big tree.)

**(Riku (Ralts)** what's your name? "With a cheerful voice.

**(Gallade (Ralts)** they didn't gave me a name, but what your name? "In a sad expression.

**(Riku (Ralts)** I'm Riku! "With a happy tone voice.

**(Gallade (Ralts)** that's nice name! you're lucky! Because my mom and dad didn't gave me a name. "He frowned.

**(Riku)** That's ok I gave you a name I will called you… Gallade!

**(Gallade)** Gallade!? "In a surprised look

**(Riku)** That's my father species he has twin pointy thing on his elbows "she explained.

**(Gallade)** Thanks Riku that's sound cool! Hey! You want to play with me? "He asked her.

**(Riku)** Sure tag you're it! "She shouted.

(They started playing tag with other friends (end of the past). When Gallade almost tripped over a rock he flew over the exit. the rocks block entrance of the cave and he ran to hide from Rayquaza behind a large rock and then Rayquaza burst out of the cave looked around and roared and it flew to the sky.)

**(Gallade)** That's was close! "Breathe slowly**.**

**(Riku)** Gallade! Thank-you I remember you now my best friend from long time ago! "Yelled at him

**(Gallade)** You remember me now! I thought you forgot about me! "He thought.

**(Riku)** I did but…err my head hurts! "Suffering with a Headache.

**(Gallade)** Stop thinking and rest and your warm! "He told her.

(Then he finds a good resting area and he puts her down on a soft grass.)

**(Gallade)** Stay there! I goanna gets some water for you to cool down. I'll be back.

(When Gallade going to get water. Riku starts resting in 4 hours and then later she woke up and saw Gallade.)

**(Gallade)** Are you ok? Here some water and berries I pick up. I bet you're hungry eat up!

**(Riku)** Thanks but I'm sorry back then for not remembering you because for some reason my memory just broken by tiny bits when I fell of the endless cliff and knock-out that five days ago I woke up don't remembered anything then you show up I remember some words you said about family and friends? I have a family? "Explained and asked.

**(Gallade)** Yes you do have a family but I don't know what happen to them. "He told her.

Then Riku thinking deeply into her mind all of Sudden she collapsed.

**(Gallade)** Riku! Riku! Are you ok! Speak to me! , He shakes her body.

(He was in panic doesn't know what to do! And he has an idea and so he carries Riku and Gallade ran into the forest)

(In the deep forest, Pidgeys spread their wings and fly and flew of the half moon, Rattatas walking and sniffing the ground for food then later a trainer in black clothing with a HD camera has a katana on his back walked by and Rattatas stopped and ran to hide behind the bushes and the trainer crouch down with his HD camera from his right hand and shot a picture of the Passho Berry.

(**Sin) **Well, this is it! The Passho Berry and it's been a long time my boss was waiting to search for this. Oh well! I least I get 50 dollars for this photo when I return. (He puts the photo in his pocket)

(Gallade still running with Riku though the forest)

(**Gallade Mind) **_"Riku don't die on me and don't worry I'll find some trainer that could help to put you in proper care. Just hang in there._

(Riku breathes weakens)

(As Sin stands up and hears something)

(**Sin**) (Looks around) Who's there?

(Gallade run so fast into the forest as Sin turns around and did not notice and CRASH! In a few minutes later, high pinch noise on Sin head and opens his eyes.)

**(Sin)** Err…mm my head and happened. (Sin looks at Gallade) Huh!? Hey! Watch where you going! "He yelled and Scratching his head.

(Gallade doesn't want to talk English but he has to talk with Pokémon language to explain.)

**(Gallade)** Gallade Gall…Gallade "he talked

(Sin scratching his head)

**(Sin)** I wish I could know what you saying but… what wrong!? "Confused.

(When Sin looked at Gradevoir on Gallade's arms.)

**(Sin)** That's explains it! Follow me! Quick to Pokémon Center! "He told Gallade.

(Gallade followed Sin to his Car and Sin hop in to the driver seat.)

**(Sin)** Come on hop in! "He tells him.

(Gallade goes and put Riku in the back seat sitting next to her.)

**(Sin)** Put on your seat belt this will be a bumpy ride. "He told him.

(He started the car and pushes the Acceleration and drive fast as he could to get to the Pokémon center. When they arrived at the Pokémon center Gallade Carries Riku to entrance, to the desk.)

**(Nurse Joy)** What wrong?! "She wondered.

**(Sin) **GOD DAMN HURRY UP! This is an emergency! "He yelled.

(Nurse Joy and her assistants Chanseys they imminently took Riku to Emergency room and Sin and Gallade and waited…)

**(Several hours later)**

(When Nurse Joy open the door to Sin and Gallade are.)

**(Sin)** What's the Status? "He asked.

**(Nurse Joy)** She will be fine just she has emotion sickness and head damage if you want to go inside and see her that's okay but she resting right now. "She explained.

**(Gallade)** Gall…Gallade…Gall! "Poking Sin in the back.

**(Sin)** You wanna come inside? "He answered.

(Gallade Nob his head up and down.)

**(Sin)** Okay! We come inside. "He told her.

(When Sin and Gallade went inside. Riku just laying there in a deep sleep Gallade pet her on the forehead.)

**(Gallade's Mind)** _"I hope u get better soon..."_

**(Sin)** This is adorable with bandages around her head. "He looked at her head.

(Gallade stood quiet.)

**(Sin)** You should thank me for bringing her here or else she a goner. "He talked to Gallade.

Gallade smile at him for saying thanks and Riku woke up.

**(Riku)** Where am I? "She looked around.

**(Sin)** D...D...Did that Gradevoir talked? "He surprised.

**(Gallade)** Riku! I glad you woke up I was in panic and worry don't know what to do! And... (Being worried)

**(Riku)** GALLADE! I'm okay now you don't have worry about me but Thank-you. "She smiled at him.

**(Sin)** BOTH OF YOU TALKED!

(When Sin with excitement and Gallade went toward him and yelled.)

**(Gallade)** Don't tell anyone we talked English!

**(Sin)** OK! I'm not a kid that does tell everyone OK! Man! "He told him.

(When Sin and Gallade were fighting and Riku got piss-off and yelled.)

**(Riku)** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!

(Sin and Gallade stood silent.)

**(Sin's Mind)** _"Wow she uses strong language..."_

**(Riku)** That's ok Gallade he could know! If like he told everyone.

**(Gallade)** I'm sorry! "He apologized.

**(Sin)** That's ok! You could talk to me in English back then! So what happen to her? (Faces at Gallade)

**(Gallade)** Well… u see my friend and she can't remember anything five days ago since she fell on the edge of the mountain and she said she was running from someone and I can't get more information because she lost her Memory and she can't remember her own family and I was not there at the time since her home was destroyed. "He Explained.

**(Sin)** Well she has a thing called amnesia!

**(Gallade)** What's amnesia? "He asked about it.

**(Sin)** That's when hit your head real hard anything and that happen is memory loss! The brain in the head goes backwards with this high pitch noise in the head that's making what you forget or what u do or what u did.

"He explained but not for sure it is.

**(Gallade)** What's the cure? "He asked Sin.

**(Sin)** Only way to bring her back her memory in this condition is to her to see that's reminds her of something or someone that's what she did back then. "Scratching his chin.

**(Gallade)** She said she remembered me when she looked at my eyes that's reminds her we are playmates long time ago at the forest as Ralts.

**(Riku)** Ya! You were an idiot back then. "She told him.

**(Gallade)** No! Mmm… I do admit that! But you were pushy, brave, and smart. "He Talks about her.

**(Riku)** You were funny, scared, and cute. (She blushes)

**(Sin)** Are you both in love? "He asked and pointed on them.

**(Riku and Gallade)** NO! Were not! Just talking about back then we were best friends. "Both yelled at Sin.

**(Sin)** You're both blushing! "He's playing around.

(Riku and Gallade turn around not looking each other) (Both blushing).

**(Sin)** Just messing around you two and we better get some sleep it's getting late its 3:00 in the morning.

Riku, Gallade, and Sin went to sleep.

**(11:00am in morning)**

(When Nurse Joy tells Sin that Riku could walk now. Sin says thank-you to her and left the building.)

**(Sin)** Feeling better? "He asked.

**(Riku)** I think so. "She was not sure.

**(Sin)** Oh how rude I didn't intruded myself my name is Sin the trainer with a HD camera but not photographer I teach people and Pokémon how to sword play if it haves arms that's why I have a blade on my back and I love adventures to see lot a great places never saw before. "He explained about himself to them.

**(Riku's Mind)** _"Sword.."_

(When Riku remembered as a Kirlia that someone teaches her about sword fights but see was not able to see it clear just a black figure next to her.)

**(Riku)** I'm Riku. "She intruded her name.

**(Gallade)** I don't have a name but Riku gave me a nickname called me Gallade but were sorry we have to do on our own. "Both of them walked away from Sin.

**(Sin)** I could help her! We could becomes friends together wanna go to my house? It's not far from here! "Begging them to come.

**(Riku)** Sure! Long as you help me Ok? "She told Sin.

**(Sin)** Ok! (With a happy and enjoyment expression.)

When Sin opens his doors to his car he started the engine Riku and Gallade get in the back seat and Sin started driving.

**(Gallade's Mind)** _"I hope he knows what's he's doing..."_ (He worried again.)

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2 Trusting the Sin

**Chapter 2) Trusting the Sin**

When they arrived at Sin's house, Sin intruded his Pokémon

**(Sin)** I'll like to intruded Salamence, Metagross, Tyranitar, and Lucario. All of them stood quiet.

**(Riku and Gallade)** Hi there! (Everyone smiled Sin showed his whole house.)

**(Sin)** This is my living room I relax here with my flat screen T.V, my Nintendo Wii, and a PS3!

(Riku and Gallade looking around curious about.)

**(Riku)** Nice but… what it does? (Looking at the Flat Screen.)

**(Gallade)** Ya! What is this thing does? (Touching the PS3 system.)

**(Sin)** let's talk about that later but are u both hungry? "He asked.

Riku's stomach growls

**(Riku)** eh... what you have Sin? "She asked.

**(Sin)** Come in the kitchen I got chicken soup with all shoats of herbs its good for you. "With a happy expression.

(Riku and Gallade both sat on the chair at the table and Sin put a bowl of Chicken soup on the table and given Riku and Gallade a bowl of rice with spoon.)

**(Sin)** Have a taste guys!

(Riku grab the spoon)

**(Riku)** What I posed to do with this shiny thing? "Looking at the big part of the spoon.

**(Sin)** oh I show you.

(When Sin grabs Riku's hand with the spoon and scoop some chicken soup)

**(Sin)** That's how u use it! Oh the shiny thing is called a spoon. "He explained.

(Riku sip of the soup)

**(Riku)** Tastes very good and my body feel warm. "She started to eat alot.

**(Gallade)** You're right! This is very good! "With a happy mood.

**(Sin)** I glad you both like it! "He feels appreciated.

(When Sin heard his cell phone ringed with a nice tone)

**(Sin)** Oh both of u stay and eat I'll be back!

(Sin ran to the living room and grabs the cell phone on the couch and answered.)

**(Sin)** Hello!

**(Guy on the phone)** Hi Sin! And hey don't forget about the party tomorrow! "He told Sin.

**(Sin)** A party John? (Scratching his head)

**(John)** Yes! From the casino the 50th Anniversary party for everyone to have fun and include Pokémon. "He explained about the party in a funny expression at the phone.

(Sin push away of his cell phone out of his ear)

**(Sin)** Shit! ...No I didn't John I know! "He told his friend.

**(John)** Good! Don't be late Sin like always. (Fooling around)

(Sin grips his cell phone and piss-off)

**(Sin)** Ok! I'm not coming late this time ok John! I promise! "He yelled at the phone.

**(John)** Ok! With the attitude! Just messing and when you come I want to talk with about rumors I just heard ok? (With the serious talking)

**(Sin)** Ok I meet you there tomorrow see ya!

**(John)** Bye!

(Sin Close his cell phone he just forgets about the party and he ran to the kitchen)

**(Sin)** you both done eating?

**(Riku)** yup that hits the spot. (Rubbing her tummy)

**(Gallade)** me too! (The same way as Riku)

**(Sin)** ok guys we gotha go to a party tomorrow meet my friend. "He told them.

**(Riku and Gallade)** what party? "They wondered.

**(Sin)** I'll explain that later tomorrow. Oh its 9:00pm we better get some sleep I'll show you upstairs.

(Riku and Gallade followed Sin in his room)

**(Sin)** Here we are my room I collect different types of blades and where I sleep it my bed! (He showed his room)

**(Gallade)** where we both sleep at? "He asked Sin.

**(Sin)** Oh on this extra bed I do not why I got here!? But it comfy! "He showed the empty queen size bed.

Riku feels the bed and layed down.

**(Riku)** Its feels nicer than grass.

**(Sin)** ok we better sleep until tomorrow good night everyone! "He told everyone.

Sin turns off the lights Riku and Gallade went to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3 News of Heika

**Chapter 3) News of Heika**

At the morning, Sin get up to get ready and he saw both of them hugged each other.

**(Sin)** Hey! Time to get up both of u! "With a morning shout.

Riku woke up first in a surprise look at Gallade drooling.

**(Riku)** Ewes… get off of me! "Riku pushes Gallade and fell to the floor.

**(Gallade)** what happen?! Why I'm on the floor? "He confused and wondered.

**(Riku)** u were drooling at my face! "She yelled at him.

**(Gallade)** err… I did? "He wiped his drool and confused.

**(Riku)** Never mind Gallade your fine. (With her right hand flapping at him)

**(Gallade)** err… Ok! "With a happy expression.

**(Sin)** Ok we have things to do but I can't find my car key. (Looking at his drawers)

(Riku raise her hand and a pink psycho kinesis glowing on her hand and keys were floating mid-air though upstairs and into the room)

**(Riku)** These are it Sin?

**(Sin)** Wow cool u could use psychic ability oh I forgot Gradevoirs uses that power and these are the keys thank-you!

**(Riku)** you're welcome! In a happy way and Gallade stared at her.

**(Gallade)** are u ok Riku? U looks kina down. "He stared at Riku.

**(Riku)** I'm ok. (Thinking about the past)

**(Sin)** Ok! Gallade, Riku time to go to the store! "He pushed them to get ready.

**(Gallade and Riku)** Store?! "Both Wondered.

**(Sin)** Yes! To the biggest mall on Pokémon world we are clothes shopping. (Putting his chained black jacket)

**(Gallade)** Ok! "With excitement.

(Riku stood moment of silence)

**(Sin)** Riku? Is u feeling better? "He poked her head.

**(Riku)** oh what are u talking about I'm fine Lets Go!

(Sin grabs his Black Katana and Riku and Gallade followed Sin to his Car that parked in the front they went inside the car and Sin turn on the radio and Droved)

**(News)** Morning Everyone! This is your radio station of Pokémon Heika News Reporting of mysterious crime has discovered!

**(News Lady)** Hi Everyone! Patty is the name and we discovered about mysterious murdering at Heika Region. Its seems at route 450 that five trainers got shot by a gun and their Pokémon got pokenap and this is the guy who called the police from last night. How did u feel about the gun shot last night? (With a talkative assent)

**(Man)** I heard gun shots over route 450 when I ran there I saw a robot flew to the sky I took my cell phone out and called the police and when Officer Jenny arrive with the cops I explained the to her what happen. "He explained to the news lady.

**(News Lady)** What the man said…A Robot? "She wondered. Its seems that Officer Jenny will investigate the crime who is responsible controlling these murdering machines and we will get more information from Officer Jenny and this is Patty from Heika Region News!

(End of the news) and back with Super Smash Bros Brawl music radio station in 109.4 "and started playing the main theme song.

(Sin turn down the radio)

**(Riku)** A robot? Killing trainers and kidnapping Pokémon?! "She surprised about the news.

**(Gallade)** its might be a clue to your family Riku! "He was thinking.

(When Riku remembered the flames burn down her home when she saw an army of robots smashing and destroying of the families homes one by one and the statue of a Gardevoir with a sword)

**(Sin)** Don't worry Riku we will find the answer soon or later.

**(Riku)** I remembered something… A Gardevoir with a sword! It's me? or some other Gardevoir besides me? It's something about a sword but what it is called? Do remember anything Gallade? "She wondered and asked Gallade.

**(Gallade)** I think my other friend told me but she said,"A flash back.

At the Middle of the family's shrine.

**(Gallade)** Why the statue of Gardevoir wields a sword? I want to know! Really! "Begging her to tell.

**(A female Gardevoir)** "It's our family's religious the blade of Brokenvoir! The final component of Embrace! The ones are the true protectors will be honored and that's what the statue is about Gallade. "She explained to him.

**(Gallade)** Interesting… but I hope it's not my friend.

**(Female Gardevoir)** you mean the Princess?! (She reads Gallade's mind) If she capable to use it. "She wondered.

**(Gallade)** hmm… who wields its now? "He asked her.

**(Female Gardevoir)** Her…,"End of flash back.

**(Gallade)** Damn! I can't remember the last words she said! (Hitting himself on the car seat)

**(Riku)** Gallade! Clam down! "She grabs Gallade's hand.

**(Gallade)** Sorry Riku! But she said the princess is… YOU! ,"he remembered.

**(Riku)** I'm the princess?! Tell me more! "She grabs Gallade's shoulders with a curious expression.

**(Gallade)** I don't know the rest Riku! "He told her.

**(Riku)** hmm… is your friend still talks to you? "She asked.

**(Gallade)** No it's been a long time that I see her around. "He answered.

**(Sin)** Wow! Riku is the princess! "He surprised about her. So Pokémon have their own ways of living. Oh we have arrived.

Sin parked his car. And Riku and Gallade followed Sin to the mall.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4 Heika Mall Trouble

**Chapter 4: Heika Mall Trouble**

At Noon, When they in the mall, Sin, Riku, and Gallade saw millions of people and Pokémon walking around the mall for packing for their endless adventures, Sin, Riku, and Gallade were looking around.

**(Riku)** Wow! Look of all the pretty lights! I never have seen this before, (Excitement over the mall)

**(Gallade)** Hey Riku! Look at this! It's a huge Waterfall! "He called Riku.

**(Riku)** It's Beautiful! "She shouted.

(Riku eyes sparkled beyond the waterfall. Sin was looked around, walking up toward them and said)

**(Sin) **Riku, Gallade. "He whispered. Remember you can't talk English around people. They started to stare at me. "He was being cautious.

(A 13 year old wearing a Black T-shirt and Black Jeans, went towards Sin and asked)

**(Teenager) **Hey mister! Are those your Pokémon? "He asked and poked Sin's back.

(Sin jumped little with a grin on his face and turned around)

**(Sin) **uhh… yeah they are. "He answered.

**(Teenager) **Wanna battle?

**(Sin) **Nope sorry kid, I don't have time maybe next time okay? (He patted his shoulders) Riku, Gallade let's go! (They walked away from the Teenager)

(The Teenager pulled out his Dagger and pointed on Sin's Back)

**(Teenager) **Hey Mr.! (With a serious assent) don't turn your back on me unless you're a pussy to fight.

(The crowds looked at Sin and the kid they shouted "it's a Fight! And the people gathered everywhere. Sin's Head turned around slowly not scared and said)

**(Sin) **Blades are not toys kid. Okay! You wanna battle I give u one now! "He yelled at him.

**(Teenager) **Okay Double Battle! And But only… two of your Pokémon.

(The Crowds started to get pump-up and Sin turned away and whispered to Riku and Gallade)

**(Sin) **Okay. This kid wanted a battle and he bought whole crowd wild, Are u both up for it if u ever battled before? "He asked them.

**(Riku) **I'll try. (She thinking hard doesn't remember the moves and the only move she knows is psychic)

**(Gallade) **I been battling for years, Ok it's a warm-up.

**(Sin) **Good! Do your best guys! And don't worry I'm your back-up. "He tells them.

(The teenager was wondering what Sin is taking so long and a man in a suit came and said)

**(The owner) **What is going on here?! You two are having a Pokémon battle? "He wondered.

**(Teenager) **Yes we are! "He answered to the owner.

**(The owner) **Oh I love watching Pokémon battles it's so entertain, Okay follow me everyone to my colosseum!

The crowds are very excited and Sin is not so happy about.

**(Sin) **Ah great! (Stress about it) Shit I shouldn't say that!

**(Riku) **It's your fault Sin you're like an idiot like Gallade. (Poking on Sin)

(Sin didn't say anything as they move on to colosseum)

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5 Memories of Battling

**Chapter 5) Memories of Battling**

(When the owner stops the crowd in front of these large doors, He slides his I.D and typed the code and the large doors opened up to the colosseum. Sin, Riku, and Gallade went toward the red side and the kid on the other side and the whole crowd went wild cheering for their greatest double battle and the lights opened one by one and the owner went up to the microphone and everyone shut their mouths and listened)

**(The owner) **Hello everyone! And welcome to Heika Mall Colosseum. I'm Seth of the whole mall if many of you know me and we about to begin the battle! "He told the crowd.

(The crowd cheered loud)

**(Seth)** Okay! For the opponents are Sin one of my good people and… you are new around here and what's your name kid?

**(Teenager)** My name is Katashi sir! "He answered in a low serous voice.

**(Seth) **Katashi!? And where are you from Katashi?

**(Katashi) **Can we start now!? I'm bored! "He gives attitude.

**(Seth) **Ok! Let's the battle begin! Get to your sides guys.

(The crowd is getting excited and Sin is worried about Riku and talked to her)

**(Sin) **Riku be careful and you Gallade look after her. "He told them.

(Gallade blush a little and Riku stared at Gallade and said)

**(Riku) **Gallade? "She talked softly. Are you blushing? "She asked.

**(Gallade) **No… but Riku, I'll be there when you're in danger okay?

**(Riku) **Ok. "She answered.

(When Riku and Gallade have their battle stance ready and Katashi send out Gengar and Rhydon to the stadium and the crowd cheered very loud and the referee told them to get ready)

**(Referee)** Are you both ready? (Reloading his gun)

(Sin and Katashi greeted yes and Referee hold the tilt up the gun and Riku on Gengar and Gallade on Rhydon)

**(Referee) **Sin's Pokémon Gardevoir and Gallade Versus Katashi's Pokémon Rhydon and Gengar.

(He about trigger and Sin is ready for command and the Referee started counting)

**(Referee) **3…2…1… GO!

(He fired the gun and battle has just begin and Gallade jumped and used Psycho Cut and Riku just standing there thinking)

**(Katashi)** Okay! Rhydon used Dig and Gengar used Shadow Ball! "He shouted.

(Rhydon dig on its way underground and Gengar flew fast towards Riku with a dark glob and Gallade's Psycho Cut missed Rhydon and Sin Saw Gengar heading toward Riku and yelled)

**(Sin)** Riku! Watch-out!

(As she looked at Gengar coming towards her and Gengar fired a shadow ball and Riku side step the shadow ball and she stop Gengar with psychic upon her palm and throw Gengar at the other side and Gallade saw Rhydon coming towards Riku. Gallade runs after Rhydon)

**(Gallade) "**Oh no you don't bastard!" "He runs towards him.

(Rhydon pop-out of the ground in front of Riku)

**(Katashi) **Alright Rhydon! Used Mega Punch on Gardevoir!

(Rhydon has his fists clenches ready for a punch and Riku has her eyes closed and she crossed her arms defending herself and Gallade run and jumped towards Rhydon and yelled)

**(Gallade) **"TAKE THIS!" (He crossed his arms like an X and hit Rhydon's face with leaf Blade having to cross his double blade down for a slice)

(Rhydon flinched and fell to the ground with a boom. Gallade landed and looked at Riku and she opened her eyes and her arms put down and both looked each other and Gengar coming toward Gallade with a dark glob on his palm and Katashi yelled)

**(Katashi) **GENGAR! Used shadow punch on Gallade! (He was getting mad with a piss-off mood and having his fists clenches hard and stomp the ground with his right foot)

(Gengar charged towards Gallade and Gallade turned around then Gengar swing his arm up and "Punch!" By his Shadow Punch uppercut and Gallade flew up to the ceiling and Rhydon got up and saw Riku and roared and charged lock-on target on Riku)

**(Riku) **SHIT! "She reacted.

(She doesn't know what to do and Sin said)

**(Sin)** Holy SHIT! RIKU! Look out! (He yelled to Riku and him thinking about a move that Riku could know and in a flash he pop of a move and said)

**(Sin) **HEY RIKU! Do you know Focus Blast?

**(Riku) **Focus… Blast? (She looked behind where Sin is)

(Rhydon coming close to Riku and Katashi yelled out)

**(Katashi) **OK! AGAIN! Used Mega Punch!

(Rhydon has his fist clenches and ready for punch again and Sin was in a panic spinning around in circles then stopped and he yelled)

**(Sin) **RIKU! Defend yourself!

(Riku crossed her arms like an X and Gallade saw Riku in danger)

**(Gallade) **Riku! I'm coming!

(Gallade flipped himself and touched the ceiling of his feet forced himself down to the battle stage and Gengar Fired a Shadow Ball)

**(Gallade) **Riku! "What the hell!"

(Gallade saw the incoming Shadow Ball and he got hit at the stomach and Riku is still defending herself and Rhydon forward his fists then all of sudden a bright light colored blue shielded Riku. The crowd has their hands covering their eyes from the bright blue light and Riku has her arms down and a ball of light and female voice in front of Riku's face)

**(?) "**_Riku…"_ With a low sweet voice. "_My brave daughter_…" "_Have your soul and focus on the palm on your hands until a beam of psychic logic energy forms a sword…"_

**(Riku) **Daughter?! (She surprised to hear) A sword upon my hands with psychic energy?

**(?) "**_Yes Riku..." "This is your destiny to protect the world from harm. Now focus on your soul..."_

**(Riku) **Who are you?

**(?) "**_Riku." "You will find your path to your true self…"_ (Her voice fading away)

**(Riku) **WAIT!

(It was too late. She Nob her head up and down and started to focus then Rhydon is trying to break the shield then a massive force blasted and pushed Rhydon and he flew against the wall and she is floating in mid-air glowing red and a 20 inch psycho logic sword griped on her right hand. Sin UN shaded his eyes of his right arm from his forehead and he saw Riku)

**(Sin) **"Whoa!" it's that a sword?!

(Sin was very impressed and Gallade still fighting with Gengar then Gallade used Psycho Cut from his right side blade and hit Gengar at the middle in super effective and he was in pain then fell to the ground and Gallade still in the air saw Riku)

**(Gallade) **"_Just like my friend told me…" "She is the next princess of Brokenvoir…"_

(The crowd saw Gardevoir everyone was surprised and Seth turn on the microphone said)

**(Seth)** "WOW!" look at that! Gardevoir is using some type of psychic energy forming into a sword! And this is a surprising battle everyone! Let's cheer Sin everyone!

(The crowd cheered on Sin and Sin looked around the crowd and he was waving his both hands the whole crowd and Katashi was his doom to lose and weaken Rhydon and Gengar didn't give-up yet and Katashi yelled out)

**(Katashi) **You two! Get her! This for our sake to the boss! (He pointed on Riku)

(Gengar and Rhydon charged towards Riku with rage and she turn around and she charged with her sword leaning it back and getting close to Gengar and "SLICED" though Gengar in half and he rolled and drag on the floor Knock-out and Rhydon's mouth glowing with energy and Katashi saw Gengar and said)

**(Katashi) **Gengar! "Shit!"I hope this works! Rhydon! Used Hyper Beam!

(Rhydon fried out Hyper Beam out his mouth and Riku teleported and "BOOM!" a big blast on the wall and Rhydon look around and Riku appear out of nowhere and stab him in the back and Rhydon screamed in pain then Riku twisted and pull out the sword out of his back and Rhydon back was bleeding and slowly fell to the ground with two X's on his eyes knock-out and her sword disappear out her right hand and she genteelly float down and Riku looked on her hands then Gallade landed he looked at Riku and the crowd didn't expected the violence but they cheered loud to Sin because he won)

**(Referee) **Katashi is unable to battle and Sin is the Winner!

**(Sin) "**Whoa!" I didn't know Gardevoirs are so violent but… YES! They won! Great job Riku and Gallade!

**(Seth) **THAT WAS KICK ASS! And congratulations! You just won 12,000 dollars but… no! Make it double the price because the battle was great as hell and I never forget this battle! And again congratulations.

(The crowd cheered loud as the stadium and Sin was very proud of them and left the colosseum and Katashi was very mad and he took out two pokeballs out of his pockets and sends back Gengar and Rhydon and receives a call from his cell phone and left the colosseum without saying anything)

**(Seth) "**Okay everyone!" Give cheers for Katashi for his effort.

(He claps his hands and everyone followed Seth and they looked around but he was gone everyone stop clapping and talking about him walking out and Seth didn't see Katashi anywhere and Sin, Riku, Gallade near the exit of the colosseum walking)

**(Sin)** Riku! How in the world got that power? It's awesome! It's like me getting mad at someone.

**(Gallade) **I never had seen it before. It like my friend told me about "Brokenvoir!" But… what is that blue light in front of you, Anyways?"

**(Riku) **That blue light!? Who is she? "Daughter?"… I'm her daughter?

(Riku was confused about who was talking in her mind and Gallade touched Riku's right shoulder and said)

**(Gallade) **Are you okay? He talked softly.

**(Riku) **oh sorry… I got that power when that blue light appear but it was talking to me with her sweet voice telling me focus my soul upon my palm of my right hand. Then I did it but it changed me all of the sudden. It's about Brokenvoir you talking about Gallade?

**(Gallade) **We talk about that later. But you look tried Riku.

**(Riku) "**Ugh!" you're right! And I'm hungry too. "Hey Sin?" Take us somewhere to eat!

(Sin was looking at his cell phone and got a text message from John and says: "Sin don't be late its tonight!" Sin was forgot about it again and said)

**(Sin)** "Okay!" we are very late for shopping its 2:00.p.m and I'm hungry also. Alright let's go do some quick shopping then we eat!

Sin, Riku, and Gallade ran pass though thousands of stores and Later with Katashi at the back of Heika Mall's Pokémon Field. He leading against the main gates with his cell phone then he redials the number. It's answered and said.

**(???) **What Katashi?! Did you kill that Gardevoir? (He talked serous tone like an emo on the phone)

**(Katashi) "**No!"She was too tough since that blue light appeared and she has a sword that is made out of Psychic logic energy. Boss!

**(???) "**YOU FAIL ME KATASHI!" if you fail me again! "You be suffering my wrath!"Like I did to your friends and family. You don't want that, "don't you?" (He gives an attitude in an emo way)

**(Katashi) **…ok! I will not fail you again Rai. "I will kill Riku."

**(Rai) "Kill her!" **Then she can't interfere with our plans to take over Pokémon world.

-Click-

(Rai hanged up and Katashi walked away from the mall and talking himself)

**(Katashi) "**We will meet again Sin!" I will kill all of you just watch! (Having his left arm up and his fists clench in front of his face)

(Katashi walked and disappeared and Sin, Riku, and Gallade having sushi for lunch and done shopping and them in the car driving back home to get ready for the 50th Anniversary Heika Casino to meet John there)

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6 Getting Ready

**Chapter 6) Getting Ready**

Sin, Riku, and Gallade finally got back home with all the bags with clothes and accessories from the Heika Mall including the leftover sushi. Sin opens the front door of his house and meets his 4 Pokémon and it's about 5:30 at sunset and Sin puts the bags on the couch and Riku and Gallade waiting for Sin to talk and then Sin drops the keys on the table.

**(Sin)** "Wow!" we did it. We got all the stuff to get ready for the casino. We only have 2 hours so let's make this quick! Him digging in the bags

**(Riku) **Why we going to the casino? "She asked.

**(Sin) **Because my friend wants to talk about rumors on Heika, So I want to hear about it and it might be clue or something to get your memories back in order Riku.

Riku nod her head down and Sin pulled out a green and white short kimono with red flower design ribbon and with the pockets inside the kimono for her dress to fit though.

**(Sin) "**You like it Riku?" It's cost me 200$ and oh I got this too with the kimono.

Sin pull out a silver chain choker with a hanging down a Silver outline with a ruby shape heart crossed like an X in the middle a keyhole.

**(Sin) **This is a beautiful choker described "The Seal Heart within me" It's a rare gem from Hoenn Region at Lilycove City, my friend works in the Mall from there and he send stuff to Heika sometimes to PKMN Air Mail Service.

**(Riku) **Oh… "It's nice Sin, Thanks.

Riku put on the green and white short kimono then she tuck her white skirt in the pockets inside and tie the red ribbon around her waist and she put on the choker and it shined on the light with a sparkled red light.

**(Sin) **"You look sexy with that outfit." His hands rose with his two thumbs up to Riku.

**(Gallade) "**Ya Riku, you look great Riku." Gallade looked at Riku's eyes with a glare of sparked from his eyes.

**(Riku) **I do?...

She firmly cover her mouth with her right arm and blushed and Gallade smile at Riku and looking at Riku's choker shined in the light and Riku think wrong then all of sudden she claps Gallade in the face and he fell from the side.

**(Riku) **"You Pervert!" Why you looking at my chest?! Her eyes are become in flames and with clenched fists.

Gallade got up fast, rubbing his cheek and said.

**(Gallade) "**I was not looking at your chest!" I was looking at the choker because it looks nice on you.

**(Riku) **Yeah right! PERVERT! She pointed on him.

While Riku and Gallade yelling each other and Sin took out Gallade's stuff out of the cold topic bag and saw them glare each other with electric current out of their eyes, Sin went towards them in the middle spit them away from each other.

**(Sin) **"HEY!" cut it out. I thought you guys are best friends! Just relax and we got to go soon.

Riku and Gallade turned around at the same time and not looking each other and Sin got a black small box contains a Sliver chain necklace hanging down is a sliver key with a Sapphire gem at the base.

**(Sin) **"Gallade, this is called "Unlock the loves Heart" another rare gem form Hoenn, so please take care of it Gallade its leads to life that will happen in the future.

When Gallade looked at the necklace and touching with his right blade and said.

**(Gallade) **"That looks cool! Put it on me.

When Sin wraps around his neck and Gallade ran to the kitchen mirror and looked himself he smiled and nod his head down.

**(Gallade) **It's looked great on me. "Hey Riku" take a look of my necklace.

Riku looked at his necklace and firmly touched the key that was hanging down.

**(Riku) …**A Sliver key? "It's that something about my choker right?...

**(Sin) **No, Its not…, not about love, It's just a necklace for Gallade.

He smile and x Riku let's go of his necklace, she went towards the couch and sat there fixing her hair and Gallade went up to her and apologized to her.

**(Gallade) **I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't know you're sensitive and giving you an attitude and I'm really sorry.

Riku heard Gallade apologized, she stand up and hugged him in sadness and Gallade surprised and blushed.

**(Riku) **Why couldn't I remember anything?! "Maybe because… I'm not thinking clearly enough… and who was that blue light speaking to me? "Is it my mother? Or someone else.

**(Gallade) **Don't worry Riku, I'm sure Sin will find any clues when we get to his friend at the casino thing is. And that blue light, I'm not very sure because I was fighting with Gengar but… how it sounds like "anyways?...

**(Riku) **Its sounds like a woman voice, she has a sweet voice to telling me to focus, and I have a vision when the first time we met Sin at the Pokémon center, when he said "Sword" I remember I was a kirlia that someone teaches me about sword fighting, a black figure right next to me telling me what to do and she sounds the same voice of that blue light appear, so it could be my mother I'm sure of it.

**(Gallade) **Your mother!? But are you sure Riku? You didn't get all of your past memory yet! Are you sure it your mother Riku?

She unhugged Gallade, she nod her head down.

**(Gallade) "**Okay I agree, but we got to focused on Sin what he planning next.

**(Riku) **oh ok.

Riku and Gallade headed to Sin is and at the time, He was wearing gothic chain pants with blue streaks, a T-shirt with pokeball skull Design and a black sweater jacket unzipped. Sin is wearing a fierily cross necklace.

**(Sin) **Okay! I'm ready to go! Everyone let's go!

Sin holds out 4 Pokeballs and sends in Salamence, Metagross, Tyranitar, and Lucario. He grabs his Black blade katana, the HD Camera and his car keys.

**(Sin) **Riku, Gallade. Are u both ready? We're not going to be here for a while.

Riku and Gallade agreed yes.

**(Sin) **Okay! Follow me.

He turned off all the lights. He walked through the kitchen and at the side a door to the garage. In the garage, a car was covered in hard thick sheets, a black Nissan GTR Pokecar.

**(Sin) **I had been saving money to buy this dream car. Its haven't been droved for a while, but its still brand new and also its Manuel 6 gear engine.

Sin opens his garage door with his remote, Riku and Gallade opens the rear doors and got in and Sin was sat in the driver seat and turn on the radio, then he press the left petal and turn the first gear and let go the left petal and pressed the right petal and droved to the driveway, to the streets and press his closed of his garage doors and geared to 2, 3, 4, 5 and headed towards to the highway at route 399.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7 Sins on Wheels

**Chapter 7) Sin's on Wheels**

At route 399 at 7:00pm, Sin, Riku and Gallade are heading to the Heika Casino that's in Kurai City. A huge City of Darkness and full of rich people and Pokémon and it's considered too be called "The Gamble Town". Sin driving the Nissan GTR at 60 mph, He turn left into HJ9 to Kurai City and went though the paying booth and paid 2.00$.

**(Booth Lady) **Thank-you, but there be Officer Jenny and the other police officers everywhere on the highway so be careful not to pass the speeding limit.

**(Sin) **Okay, thank-you.

Sin passed the paying booth and geared up to 4; He was wondering and starts talking to Riku and Gallade.

**(Sin) **"Why are police is potholing the highway? Maybe another incident happened again or what!?

**(Riku) **mmm… maybe.

**(Gallade) **I don't know what you're talking about, but what is a police anyways?

Sin turn down the radio.

**(Sin) **Well Gallade, It's a group of people that protects the region from crimes from bad people and put them in justice Gallade.

**(Gallade) **oh... Why they didn't showed up at Riku's home attacked by gang of robots. He yelled.

**(Riku) **….

**(Sin) **Well those people are fucking annoying sometimes; they almost arrested me for the electric bike at the streets and it's not even gasoline, Huh?!

Sin's received a text message from his phone, Sin pick-up his phone and looked and said,

"Sin where are u? You're late." Sin closed his cell phone.

**(Sin) **Shit!" I'm sorry guys I have to speed up!

Sin geared up to 5 to 6 and ended up at 175mph then went pass the speeding sign says 70mph. Sin turned right to intersection of Exit 98 and around route 427.

**(Riku) **Hey, you're going too fast Sin! Slow down! , She grips the side handle.

**(Gallade) **Yahoo!, this is AWESOME!

**(Sin) **Don't worry Riku, Everything is going okay.

As Sin is at Route 427, He went pass the holographic bushes. There are two cops inside the poke police car, a skinny one and the fat one. The skinny cop was holding the speed meter facing the front of the car.

**(Skinny cop) **Hey! He just pass over the speed limit, he was at 175mph! "Can we get him?

When the skinny cop was asking, the fat cop gets up and grabs a box of donuts and he opens the box then pull out a chocolate donut.

**(Fat cop) **"After I eat all these donuts okay?

**(Skinny cop) **No! There no time to eat! We got ourselves a runner, which should put in justice.

The fat cop ate 3 donuts and started to feel tried and started to relax.

**(Fat cop) **"Can we just chase him another time?! ~yawn~ It's almost about my nap time.

The shinny cop started to get angry; he starts the car, touched the stick and put it on D.

**(Skinny cop) **"Fuck this!, "He smack the box of donuts, "Were goin after him.

He pressed the acceleration hard, and did a burn-out of his rear tires and into the highway, Turn on the beacons flashing blue and red and started to chase Sin.

**(Skinny cop) **You're not getting away from us!

He speeding up at 200mph to catsup Sin's car and he grab the intercom microphone device.

**(Skinny cop) **"Hey!, Pull your car the side NOW! "He yelled at mic.

Sin looked up of the rear mirror and saw the blue and red flashing lights.

**(Sin) **"Shit! There a cop behind us!

**(Riku) **"That's what u gets for speeding.

**(Sin) **"Hmm… Sorry Riku but, I'll try to get away from the cops by the other cars that are ups ahead of us.

There were trucks, cars, everywhere; Sin saw the van in front of his face, he turn left to the side of the van and then a blue mudkip car was out of his way and he turned right, the van beep at him and Sin went forward though the traffic, but the cop car was still behind Sin and the skinny cop yelled.

**(Skinny cop) **GIVE-UP NOW! You can't run forever!

Sin looked at the rear mirror; He was thinking how to get rid of the cops.

**(Sin) **Damn! They won't give-up! Riku can you psychic to flip the cop car?!...

**(Riku) **I'll try… "Open the Clear thing Sin.

**(Sin) **Ok! I hope this works.

Sin saw the Kurai City sign, then he turned the exit K66 and at Route 501, Sin press the button to open the window for Riku, then her hand were took out the window and the cops saw her hand, then her hand were glowing and the car glowed blue and she slowly lift up the cop car.

**(Skinny cop) **"What the? I'm not speeding up.

He was pushing the acceleration hard, the car roared loud, and then Riku raise her arm up and flipped the cop car to the side hills of the highway, They rolled down all the way down then the car stopped rolling and the car is upside down, the Skinny cop got out first but his friend is still sleeping then woke up.

**(Fat Cop) **Hmm… "Did I miss something? Or I've been dreaming. "Him scratching his head.

**(Skinny Cop) **Idiot! Ugh…

The intercom inside the cop car was Officer Jenny calling them.

**(Officer Jenny) **"What's goin on here?! …

**(Skinny Cop) **Officer! We need some back-up.

**(Officer Jenny) **Why? There a bad guy on the loose?

**(Skinny Cop) **Yes! We need a barricade on route 501; a black Nissan car is headed that way.

**(Officer Jenny) **OK! I'll send the team over and I'm coming too and stay there and I'll sent Nurse Joy will come to get you guys ok?

**(Skinny Cop) **Thank you. (He ended talking to Officer Jenny) Okay… if he captured he's mine.

(At Route 501, Sin, Riku, and Gallade almost there to the Kurai City in just 10 more miles and everything clam down a bit and Sin feels safe now)

**(Sin) **Those cops should be off in our backs now, Thanks Riku.

**(Riku) **You're welcome but… Sin if they found that we flip the cop car over and push the car into the side hills? And they not goanna stop "Right? (She worries about the cops)

(Sin put on cruise control on and turns around)

**(Sin)** Don't worry Riku. The cops will never get us now; they properly lost us by now. You don't have to worry Riku. (He turns back and starts driving)

**(Riku)** I'm just being careful. (Her eyes looked down)

(Gallade looked in the rear windows and in the distance saw Red and blue flashing lights it was Officer Jenny on the motorcycle and others cop cars behind her and all started to speed up.)

**(Gallade) **Hey Sin!

**(Sin)** What Gallade?

**(Gallade) **We got a problem here! Look!

(Sin looked on the rear mirror on his driver side and Jenny and the other cops are getting closer. Sin was shocked and started to get worried.)

**(Sin)** Shit! It's Officer Jenny! Aw Man… If she captures me I'm done for.

**(Riku)** Sin what we goanna do?

(Sin was thinking in his mind)

**(Sin Mind)** "_DAMN! Maybe I'll stop driving and confront her? No… Sinners will never give-up and I got an idea!_

**(Riku)** Well Sin?! Got a plan? (She feels more worried now)

(In 6 more miles, Sin looked in the front; the cops barricade the road and guns ready to freeze him.)

**(Sin)** Oh no! A barricade?! This doesn't look good.

**(Riku)** WELL!?

**(Sin)** Sorry Riku, but I got a plan. If they barricade us Right!? So we barricade them back!

(In the outfield of the highway. In the side Mountains, A dark suit guy holding his binoculars starring at Sin's car and the cops behind him.)

**(Dark Guy)** Hmm… I wonder what Sin is up to.

(When he saw the cops behind Sin, He put on his black hood on and he got on his Sport looking motorcycle and ran down the hills and into the Highway to catch Sin)

(With Sin, Riku, Gallade were being chase by Officer Jenny and the others. Sin doesn't want to get captured and he thinks in a another strategy)

**(Sin)** Ok, this would be tough. Riku I want you to use Psychic on the other cops, just to ram into each other on the side and Gallade I want you to use necessary attacks like Psycho Cut, to pop their tires so they would spinning around in circles and Jenny I'll take care of her.

**(Riku and Gallade)** Understood!

(Riku's left and right hands are glowing pink and used Psychic and the four cops' cars glowed blue and she claps her both hands and the cars crush each other on the side and Gallade pop out the window and he used Psycho Cut and the pink crested moon zooming fast and BOOM! Hit one of the car's tires and the car was spinning and hits two cop cars impact and the dark guy on the motorcycle dodging the spinning cars and speeds up and Sin put on his hood on and Officer Jenny was on driver side and he opened his window and said)

**(Sin)** Hi Jenny, this is a nice night isn't it?

**(Jenny)** um sir, pulled your car into the side then we talk about this.

(Sin tells Riku to get the bag and he put his hands in the bag getting ready)

**(Sin)** Oh really, Hey Jenny want some of this.

**(Jenny)** What?

(Sin throws sushi at Officer Jenny face)

**(Jenny)** Ahhhhh… my eyes!

(Jenny slowed down and slides her motorcycle and touching the ground with her feet and stopped and wiped the sushi off her face with a wiggle mouth expression)

(Riku was giggling and said)

**(Riku)** Sin, that's all you could do? Just to throws sushi at her?

(He took off his hood)

**(Sin)** Well, I don't wanna hurt Jenny right?

**(Riku)** That's true but Sin.

**(Sin)** What is it?

**(Riku)** LOOK OUT! (She points at the front window of the car)

**(Sin)** SHIT!

(The Black Suit guy ran though all the broken cars and speeding up to Sin's car and right next to Sin and Sin saw him)

**(Sin)** Who are you?

(The Dark Suit guy puts his hands in his pockets and grabs out a grenade and throws it to Sin and he caught it on his hand)

**(Dark Guy)** Here Sin! This will come in handy. See ya!

(The Dark Guy speeding up and he turned right to a different road exit and Sin was confused)

**(Sin)** Did I see him before? Ah whatever, this grenade will blow out the barricade.

(Sin takes out the ring of the grenade and throws it out the window and it hits the middle of the barricade)

**(Cop)** Shit! GRENADE!

(Cops ran and BOOM! The Cop car blew up and cleared a path and Sin ran real fast pass them and one of the cops take out his _walkie_-_talkie and Officer Jenny pick it up and listened)_

_**(Cop)**__Um… Jenny, It seems the _barricade didn't work and cause chaos to the traffic. What we going to do Jenny?

**(Jenny)** We are aborting the chase; we're going back headquarters now!

**(Cop)** What?

**(Jenny)** Because I don't wanna see no one get hurt or killed.

**(Cop)** Ok Jenny! Everyone get back to headquarters.

(The other cops listened and going back to headquarters and forgetting about Sin and Sin, Riku, Gallade riding smoothly at the road and everything clam down and they were glad the cop ended the chase)

**(Sin)** MAN! I don't wanna do that again, but… fun though.

**(Riku)** Fun? Do you think that's fun?!

**(Sin)** Well Riku, that's just me.

**(Gallade)** Me too!

**(Riku)** Agh… you guys are crazy.

(Sin, Riku, and Gallade are heading close to Kurai City and they exit the highway and they're at Kurai City and went through all the stores and finding the Casino)

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8 Kurai Casino

**Chapter 8) Kukai Casino**

(At the parking area at the casino, Sin parked his car in a without no cars at both sides, Sin, Riku and Gallade get out of the car, when they saw the building, its looks like a Japanese Empire about 820,000 square feet with beautiful waterfall plus falling petals of the cherry blossom trees and a nice Japanese scenery.)

**(Sin) **Well here we go, The Kurai Casino.

(Riku looks at the building and Gallade was looking around)

**(Riku) **So this is the casino? It's big.

**(Sin) **Yea, I never been here since the day of the party that my friend sent me 3 years ago and it looks bigger then I remembered.

(Riku nibble her finger and wondered)

**(Riku) **What's a casino?

(Sin turns around and said.)

**(Sin) **Well… it a human thing that we play games, drink different kinds of favors, hang-out, and etc.

**(Riku) **Wow. Its sounds like fun.

**(Gallade) **Its sounds it's a waste of time. "He crossed his arms.

(Sin look at Gallade)

**(Sin) **Come on Gallade. I know that you have mission but take a break and relax and look I don't know where you guys been before you met me so look at Riku she not in a hurry.

**(Gallade) ** ok, if Riku feels that way, I'm in.

(Sin nod his head)

**(Sin) **Good.

**(Riku) **Hey guys, what hold up, let's go!

(As Riku walks further ahead of Sin and Gallade. Sin plats Gallade's left shoulder.)

**(Sin) **It's ok that you don't like me but I didn't forget about Riku's Memories and I don't break promise.

(Gallade feels unsettled)

**(Sin) **Riku! Wait! "He ran to Riku and caught her left hand.

**(Riku) **Sin?

**(Sin) **Let me go first.

**(Riku) **ok

(At the front door, security guards are standing by the door.)

**(Security Guard) **Welcome! Do you have a pass?

(Sin show his pass)

**(Security Guard) **ok you could pass and your Gardevoir is very cute.

**(Sin) **Thank you.

(Sin, Riku, and Gallade walk by passed the guards and main entrance there's a guy waiting at the counter. As they walk towards to the counter, the guy bow down and said)

**(Counter Man) **Welcome to the Kurai Casino! So are you feeling lucky?

**(Sin) **I didn't come to play. I'm meeting my friend here.

**(Counter Man) **oh I see. Hey about your Pokémon? We have an only hang-out for Pokémon for free on the northwest from here just read the signs.

**(Sin) **Nice… hey Riku, Gallade. Go hang each other okay?

**(Riku) **OK! Come on Gallade. "She grabs Gallade's hand.

**(Gallade) **hey! Wait a minute.

**(Sin) **Have fun! "He waved his hand.

**(Counter Man) **Are they together?

**(Sin) **Maybe?

(As they walked separate from each other. Sin finds his friend in the casino and talk about the rumors.)

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9 Rumors from John

**Chapter 9 – Rumors from John.**

(At the Kurai Casino, Sin walk by many of slot machines, pool tables, and etc. As Sin was getting little tired so he sat down at a bar.)

**(Sin) **Oh my god! Where is he?

(The waiter was wiping the table and put away the cloth.)

**(Waiter) **So may I help you?

**(Sin) **It's nothing. But what you got?

(The waiter showed a collection of drinks behind him.)

**(Waiter) **I got Beer, Alcohol, Soda, Champagne, and….

**(Sin) **You got some Apple Cider?

**(Waiter) **Yes. But it contains 10% of alcohol.

**(Sin) **It's okay, give it here.

(The waiter filled a glass with apple cider and side it towards Sin and he grabs of his right hand and drank it.)

**(Sin) **Ahhhhhh, this is refreshing!

(His Friend was at the table and saw Sin on the other side)

**(John) **Hey! Over here.

(Sin heard his friend calling him and went down to him.)

**(Sin) **Hey! Where are you been?

**(John) **I sitting here of the whole time, Hey Sin, sit down and I talk about some strange things happen in Heika.

(John takes out 3 photos of the mysterious people and Sin sat down.)

**(Sin) **mmm…

(Sin pick up the first photo of three robots with people wearing some gothic clothing slash the letter "M" on it.)

**(Sin) **Who are these people?

**(John) **Those are the people that killed the 5 innocent trainers called themselves Team Malice.

**(Sin) **Team Malice huh? They don't look scary to me. But what are they?

**(John) **It's a psycho organization that seeks power to take over the Regions of the world.

**(Sin) **So they want power huh? So who their leader?

**(John) **I'm not sure but if the rumors are true. It might be the work of Rai Takeshi.

**(Sin) **Rai Takeshi? Did we meet him before?

**(John) **Yea we met him on locker every day. He was a 14 year old boy at our school that he was one of our classes.

**(Sin) **…. I don't remember him.

**(John) **I don't think you known him much but after the day you left out of school. He left for unknown reason.

**(Sin) **… mmm

(Sin picks two of the photos and the second one, Team Malice was scouting the other of their people and the third one, the whole Team Malice's Gang.

**(Sin) **What are they planning now?

**(John) **I don't know? But it something.

**(Sin) **If Rai is the leader? I don't know how he achieves it.

**(John) **It's a rumor. I was hearing some people talking about it.

**(Sin) **mmm… yea.

(When Sin was talking with John. On the roof, a person was putting bombs on each platform he lands)

**(???) **Man! How many bombs I have to plant?

(His cell phone was ringing)

**(???) **yo.

**(Rai) **are you done planting?

**(???) **Almost there Rai. Just little more to go.

**(Rai) **Good. Just call me if you ready.

**(???) **I understand.

(Later Riku and Gallade were walking around and sat down at the table and starts talking about their life.)

To be continued…


End file.
